Distracting Toner Alert
by delusionofcontrol
Summary: Beca opens up about her crush on Aubrey. An unexpected awkward situation that distracts minds and restrained feelings.
1. Chapter 1

There's someone banging on their door. Aubrey's asleep in her room and she doesn't know if Chloe is too. The sound from their door is nonstop. Maybe it's Chloe so she gets up and opens the door groggily.

"I told you to always bring your keys Chloe!"

"Chloe!"

"Oh my god."

A body is on Aubrey right now. She smells alcohol. This is not Chloe. She seems lighter and smaller… Nonetheless, the body she is trying to straight up is heavy. She still feels sleepy and it's dark so she can't recognize the person on her right now.

"Chloe, let's talk! I- I got something to t-tell youuuuu." The person shook her and mumbled continuously.

"Beca? Beca! What are you doing here?" She tried to push the brunette but she got up lazily trying to stand straight and pulling Aubrey.

"Get up, get up! Let's go to your room. I'll tell you something! Be quiet or Aubrey might hear us. Shh okay?" She whispered while she walked towards the open room, thinking it was Chloe's room.

"What the hell, Beca? What are you trying to do?" She snapped at the brunette but she got no response. She closed her door and followed Beca.

"Let's sit. We're going to talk. No, I'm going to talk, okay? So don't interrupt me." She let go of Aubrey's wrist and sat down on the edge of the bed, almost falling over. Aubrey pulled her instantly and let her sit properly away from the edge.

"Heeeeey, did you dye your hair? Why are you blonde? You're blurry." Beca tried to focus her sight on the person in front of her but her vision is still blurry. She chuckled to herself as the person in front of her swatted her hand when she tried to touch her hair.

"Okay, you're strangely quiet. But that's good because you're going to listen to me." She pointed her finger and sat straight up again.

"Remember the other day when you were trying to ask me nonstop about my "crush" and I didn't tell you? I kept denying that I have a crush on that person. I didn't even tell you if they're a guy or a girl. Well, I told you I was bisexual right? And when I talked about that person, you constantly bugged me. You thought it was Jesse or Stacie or the girl in my Philosophy class. You even thought it was Kimmy Jin!" Beca laughed. Aubrey raised her eyebrow and her mouth forming a smirk.

"You even teased me that it was you. You really are confident in all that, huh? But then, the answer is none of the above!" She drew a big cross mark in the air, emphasizing her statement.

"Haha. I think I'm crazy." The DJ lie on Aubrey's bed and shut her eyes. She was smiling. Aubrey remained silent, observing the brunette.

"I'm crazy. I'm crazy because I'm feeling this way. You know I haven't had this feeling before right? I told you before and since you are my best friend, I'm opening up to you. I might explode if I didn't!"

Aubrey rested her back on the headboard and watched the brunette, waiting for her to speak again. She shakes her head, thinking Beca is crazy but cute. _This alt girl is really something_, she thought.

The DJ sighed and removed the strands on her face. She spoke once again with her eyes shut.

"I think… No, no… I know this one. Affirmative!" She shot her hand upwards.

"I have a crush on that crazy captain of the Bellas. You're best friend, Aubrey." She smiled coyly. Aubrey, on the other hand, was shocked, her eyes wide and her hand on her mouth. She glanced at the brunette.

"You were right, Chloe. She's amazing. At the activities fair, she was the one who caught my eyes first before you held out that flyer… She's beautiful. She's really strict and may be a bitch sometimes but all I see is her dedication and her passion for the team. Those arguments that I had with her were just something I can't really avoid. I wanted to help her so I always try to speak out my opinion. I can't blame her. I guess, she's just afraid of messing up. I just hope she would loosen up a bit. And I think she's great. She's really great and I admire her."

"She saw my toner but she didn't know I have a toner for her."

Beca grinned to herself and Aubrey found herself smiling.

"Why don't you ask her on a date?"

"I'd love to but I can't. I don't know how Chlo. This is hard. And I don't know if she'll say yes. I don't know…" Beca place her hands on her face and groaned.

"I think you should."

"You do? I'm scared… She might yell at me or something. She hates me, Chloe. She might not go out with me…"

"Well, you'll never know. Just try and see for yourself. You might be surprised of the outcome." Aubrey crossed her arms in front of her chest. She doesn't know why she's telling these things to Beca. She's quite curious on how the brunette would act after this night.

"You're right. I'll ask her. I don't know when but I will. You should help me." Beca sat up again and held her head. Aubrey saw her scrunch her face.

"But before that, I think I should go home and get some sleep." Beca stood up and went for the door. Aubrey watched the brunette help herself. When Beca was about to open the door, Aubrey heard something else.

"Bree, who are you talking to?" Beca fell when the door opened and Aubrey saw Chloe at the door frame, who looked like she also had a drink.

"Umph." The brunette was lying on the floor with her eyes closed.

"Beca, you're here! I've been looking for you in the bar, silly!" The red head giggled and tried to pull the brunette. Aubrey came to them and helped Beca to stand up.

"You're the one who's silly, Beale. I've been talking to you about my crush on Aubrey. You didn't know?" The DJ laughed and leaned on Aubrey. She clanged on the blonde and brought her face too close to Aubrey's neck. Aubrey felt the warm breath of Beca which made her blush. Chloe looked at her best friends and smiled devilishly, teasing Aubrey.

"Hey Red, could you walk me to my dorm? I can't walk and my head's spinning. I'm starting to see Aubrey and I think I smell her…" The DJ sniffed the scent and Aubrey blushed more. Beca stopped and Aubrey heard the DJ snore lightly. The red head giggled at what she saw.

"Bree, could you bring her to my room? I'll just change my clothes and then you can go back to sleep." Chloe walked towards the bathroom before Aubrey had the chance to protest.

Aubrey tried to lift Beca and lay her on Chloe's bed. She removed her shoes and put the blanket over her. She stared at the brunette and saw her mumble her name. She smiled and shook her head. She went closer to Beca's face.

"You're crazy, Mitchell." Aubrey whispered and placed a kiss on Beca's cheek. She glanced at the sleeping brunette once more.

"I saw nothing and I'll just think it's the alcohol. I blame the alcohol right now." The blond turned and saw a redhead giggling. Blush crept up to her cheeks. Aubrey didn't know Chloe was there and she quickly stood up and walked towards the door.

"Whatever."

"I see your toner Bree!" Chloe teased her best friend and laughed.

Aubrey walked pass through Chloe and shut the door. She leaned on the wall and sighed, trying to calm herself. She smiled at what happened and she thought.

_You always find a way to distract me, Mitchell. You always do._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi guys. So due to requests for a continuation of _Distracting Toner Alert one shot_, I made this 2nd chapter. I still don't know if it'll be a 3-chapter fic or more. Sorry for taking so long. Thanks for waiting!**

* * *

Ray of sunlight flashes through the window and hits her skin. She scrambles on the bed and tries to cover herself with a blanket or a pillow. Apparently, nothing came out of reach. She slowly opened her eyes and groaned when sunlight hit her eyes. She rolled over, lying on her stomach. She opened her eyes once again and tried to gain her vision. She blinked slowly and noticed that she didn't have anything beside her. The blanket and pillows are on the floor and she noticed that she's not in her dorm. She looked at the night stand beside the bed and saw the clock. It was almost lunch time and she feels like her head had been hit. She sits up and sees an Ibuprofen and a glass of water with a note underneath. She took it and read the note.

_Went out for a run. Be back later. Maybe you're awake by then. See ya! xx – Chloe_

Beca rubbed her eyes and scratched her head, threw her head back and sighed.

How did I even get here? She thought but she can't remember what happened last night. She went out of Chloe's room and went to the kitchen to have a cup of coffee. She saw the redhead taking out something from the refrigerator.

"Chlo."

"Oh hey. I made you coffee and pancakes. They're on the table. I figured that you'll be up in any moment."

Beca took a seat and drank her coffee. Chloe came after, holding a pitcher of orange juice and set it on the table.

"What am I doing here?" Beca asked Chloe, looking very confused.

"You don't remember?"

Beca tried to recall but she can't remember anything. She had a thought of what might've happened and gasped in shock.

"Oh god. D-Did we do something? Did something happen?"

"Something did happen but it's not what you're thinking." The ginger laughed at the brunette.

"We were at this bar and you were kind of drunk. I told you I'll just go to the restroom and when I got back, you were gone. I was looking for you in the bar and when I got tired, I went home and I saw you inside Aubrey's room."

"I was in Aubrey's room?! What was I doing there?" Chloe didn't answer and went to get the food from the microwave. Flashbacks came to Beca's mind.

_"Heeeeey, did you dye your hair? Why are you blonde? You're blurry."_

_"She saw my toner but she didn't know I have a toner for her."_

_"You're the one who's silly, Beale. I've been talking to you about my crush on Aubrey. You didn't know?"_

"No. No no no no no." The DJ kept repeating the same word and she started to panic.

"What no?" Chloe took a seat across Beca.

"Please tell me that it was you who I was talking to last night? I told you about my crush, right?" Beca's eyes pleaded and brows furrowed.

"Ummm. No. I only got that information when I got to see you here. I think you told the details to Aubrey."

"Shit!" Beca stood up and began pacing. Chloe watched the brunette and giggled.

"You're cute."

"I'm not cute, Beale! This is not cute. This is not okay. I told about my crush to MY CRUSH!" Beca groaned in frustration and buried her face in her hands.

"It's fine Beca. Don't worry."

"Don't worry? How can I not worry? Is Aubrey mad at me? Did she say something? This is so frustrating!"

"She said nothing, okay? She just brought you to my room and put you to bed then she went to her room."

"She did that? Ugh. The fact that she didn't say something scares me!"

"Do you remember all the things you told her last night? I need details! Come on. I'll help you." Chloe wiggled her eye brows and the brunette sighed heavily.

Beca ignored Chloe and sat down. She tried to calm herself down while Chloe just watched her. The older woman remembered what happened earlier that day.

_**xxxxx**_

_Aubrey was in the kitchen, holding her mug of coffee near her lips, staring blankly at her plate. She can't take the brunette's confession out of her mind. While she was busy in her thoughts, she didn't notice Chloe._

_"Hey Bree, good morning." The red-head greeted her best friend and made her own breakfast. When she didn't hear any response, she looked at the blond and walked towards her._

_"Bree. Bree, are you okay? Aubrey." Chloe snapped her fingers at Aubrey's face to get her attention._

_"H-Hey. Good morning. I didn't see you."_

_"I noticed that. What's on your mind?"_

_"Nothing. I was just thinking about my essay." She lied. She put her mug down._

_"It's too early for thinking about school. Think about it later. By the way, thanks for the medicines." Chloe smiled at Aubrey and grabbed a toast on Aubrey's plate. The blond just smiled back._

_"I'd like to ask you something." Aubrey looked at Chloe and raised a brow._

_"What happened last night? How did Beca ended up in your room? What did she do?" Aubrey wasn't expecting those questions but she tried to play it cool._

_"She was looking for you but she was too drunk to recognize who I was. She thought I were you and started pulling me towards my room. She told me she has a… crush on me." Aubrey felt her cheeks heat up from her last statement. She looked down and took a sip on her mug to hide her face._

_"Really?! That's so cute!" Chloe squealed and laugh, too much for Aubrey's embarrassment._

_"Stop it, Chloe! You might wake her up." Aubrey hissed and buried her face in her hands._

_"I doubt that. Beca's not a morning person and she's a sound sleeper. Aaaaand maybe she's busy dreaming of you so she'll be asleep more." Chloe winked at her best friend who just groaned and stood up._

_"Hey, where are you going?"_

_"I'm going to study in the library. I can't study here and I have to focus."_

_"You haven't finished your breakfast."_

_"I'm not hungry and you can have them. I need to relax." Chloe didn't push her anymore. She knows her best friend reads or studies when she's tense or nervous. Aubrey left her mug in the sink and went to her room. She changed her clothes and went out._

**_xxxxx  
_**

Chloe came back to her senses when she heard the door open.

"Aubrey's here! What am I going to do?" Beca panicked.

"Chill, Becs. Just be normal. Don't stress yourself." Chloe held the brunette's hand and Beca looked at her, seemingly calming down and nodded.

Aubrey showed up in the kitchen and saw the two. She looked at them and her eyes noticed their hands. Beca looked at her and quickly took her hand off of Chloe's touch. The blonde looked away and went to the fridge to get water. Silence filled the room. It was starting to get more awkward when Aubrey and Beca stole glances at each other, which made their hearts beat faster and seem like their rapid pounding is the only sound the two of them hear.

"Let's have lunch together later, the three of us." The bubbly red-head told her friends. The two other women shot a look at the one who spoke, processing any response possible.

"I can't. I'll be studying and doing my essay." She doesn't know why but she's trying to distance herself. Maybe it's a bit awkward for the blonde and she's trying to distract herself with other things. She's still thinking if the brunette remembered what happened last night or maybe she's too drunk to remember even a thing she did.

"Bree, you just got home from the library. And it's just lunch. It will not take long." Her best friend whined. Aubrey opened her mouth to say another excuse but she didn't continue. She knew her best friend wouldn't let her skip a meal. On the other hand, Beca was silent. Aubrey thought she wouldn't win to Chloe too.

"Fine. Just call me later. I'll be in my room." She placed the glass of water at the sink and walked out of the kitchen. Just when Aubrey was out of sight, Beca exhaled heavily and rested her nape on the chair. Chloe stood up and placed her hands on the table.

"Beca, don't forget to breathe." Chloe smirked at the brunette. The DJ rolled her eyes and groaned as Chloe laughed and left her in the kitchen.

* * *

Beca decided to go back to her dorm to have a shower and change. She needed it, actually. She needed time to think and reflecting while inside the shower is quite effective for her. She just stood there inside the stall while water constantly flowed to her hair and skin. She stared at the wall for several minutes, trying to contemplate all the happenings and especially the feelings she's trying to hide and control. She never got this feeling. She didn't care about feelings before. She ignored everything, thinking that each thing that may give her such feelings would just give her pain in the end. With the dark past she had with school and her family, she decided she wanted to be numb and disregard any emotion towards another person, especially when it comes to love and relationships. She had her walls up but when she entered Barden, things changed. Her friends (she's still surprised that she actually gained friends) are trying to break down those walls slowly, but not enough to change her perspective about love and relationships. When her fingers started to wrinkle, she dried herself up and went back to her room.

She's thankful that Kimmy Jin was out for class. She didn't want her to glare at her for constantly scrambling on her bed and groaning at her pillows. She dialed on her phone and called Jesse.

"Yo Becaw."

"Ugh. Stop it Jesse."

"Grumpy much? What's up?" Beca sighed and tried to think of what she will tell her best friend.

"Last night, I was so drunk. I was gonna tell Chloe about my crush but I was so stupid and drunk that I told it to my crush instead." She placed her fingers at her temples and began massaging them.

"Oh. Nice move Bec!"

"I didn't know who I was talking to, Jes! I thought I was talking to Chloe."

"Chloe's not your crush? Damn, I always thought it was her!"

"What the hell, Jesse? Why were you guessing anyway? No, it's not Chloe."

"Well, she is the closest _girl_ friend you have now. And you always hang out and do things. You open up more to her than me." He sounded gloomy at his last sentence which Beca noticed.

"Oh, so you're the jealous best friend now?" Beca rolled her eyes.

"Sometimes... But hey, who's that crush of yours?"

"Do you have to know? And didn't you have any other guesses aside from Chloe?"

"Of course, because I am your other best friend and I don't have any guesses anymore. You're love life is too private that I can't even figure it out."

"Who does that? Are you a stalker or something?" Beca scrunched her face and rested her arm on her forehead.

"Just answer it Beca. It's just a simple question!"

Beca sighed again but when she was about to speak, a loud thump and crash was heard from the background of the other line.

"Hey Jesse, what's happening there?"

"_I'm alright!_" Benji shouted from the other line.

"Benji was chasing after his pet who has escaped and hit his collections. Let's just talk later, okay? Bye Becs." Jesse hung up and stared at her phone with a frown on her face.

"I was gonna ask for help! What am I gonna do?" The brunette whined and kicked her legs just like a kid. And as if on cue, her door opened, showing an excited red-head pulling a tall blond lady with her and entered the room.

"Let's go for lunch now, Becs!"

Beca froze and stared at the two women in front of her, with mouth agape and thought to herself.

_Oh god._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi! I've decided to continue this as a multi-chapter fic so I don't have to rush events. I'll see where this goes. Sorry for the long wait.**

* * *

Beca didn't have the chance to respond. She's now being dragged out of her room by a redhead with a blonde who was stuck in the same situation as her. Chloe's holding Beca's hand while her other arm is locked with Aubrey's. The ginger kept on talking while the DJ kept quiet and the Bellas' captain tried to slow Chloe down.

"Come on guys! If you want to get rid off me, you should try harder. And if you want to go do your own things then bear with me and walk quickly."

"Okay! Just let go of my arm so I can walk on my own." Aubrey tried to get her arm out of Chloe's touch and wiped the sweat on it.

"Can you let go of my hand too? I think it's getting sweaty." The brunette whispered to Chloe. Chloe lifted their hands to see.

"I don't feel anything wet yet so I think it's not sweaty at all." Aubrey started walking ahead of them. The DJ huffed and tried to think of another thing to say.

"You're kinda gripping it too tightly. It's getting numb."

"Then I'll loosen it up a bit. You're too slow. I think you're short legs can't keep up with our speed. I need to hold your hand so you won't get left behind." Chloe smiled at her and the DJ rolled her eyes. Aubrey walked faster now, the heels of her shoes making loud clicking sounds against the pavement that almost look like she's stomping.

"Bree, wait for us!" Chloe called and pulling Beca with her, making the DJ almost trip. Beca clutched her chest as her heart beat fast.

"You're gonna kill me, Beale."

"Oh cut it. I'm trying to help you."

"Help me with what?" Beca frowned but Chloe just grinned at her.

_Looks like I'm in trouble. _She thought to herself.

After their quite tiring walk (according to Beca), they entered a diner. Chloe and Beca sat together while Aubrey sat across them, stealing glances at the two. A woman came to them and gave them the menu and left them for awhile. The three of them stayed quiet for a while, trying to decide what to pick. Chloe was constantly flipping pages and humming while the other two were just silent. Beca already knew what she was going to order but she kept reading the menu and stole glances to the blonde in front of her, studying her blank face. When Aubrey closed the menu and looked up, Beca quickly held the menu up to cover her face. The woman came back and they told their orders.

"You're food will be served in 10 minutes." The waitress smiled at them and left.

"You two are terribly quiet. What's wrong?" Chloe spoke up once the lady was gone.

Beca shot her head up and looked at the two older Bellas. This is really getting awkward. She usually butts heads with Aubrey, but the blonde is quiet since this morning. They never really had a civilized conversation. Maybe the most calm they had was her drunk confession last night.

"I'm just thinking of a lot of things." Aubrey spoke.

"You always over-think Aubrey. Why not ignore them for a while?"

"You know how I do, Chloe. It's not that I can help it. It's what I always do."

"Yeah, I know. You always think until you stress yourself out."

"And take it all out on us." Beca mumbled but loud enough for the other two Bellas to hear.

"Excuse me?" Aubrey scoffed and the DJ raised her brows.

"Just admit it Aubrey." Beca rolled her eyes while Chloe nodded in agreement. The blonde huffed and tightened her jaw. Before she could say anything else, the waitress came back with their food.

"Enjoy your lunch ladies."

"Thanks!" Chloe chimed as the waitress left. "Before you even start fighting, let's eat."

Aubrey gave Beca a pointed look while the brunette just shrugged it off. Moments later, a phone rang. It was Chloe's. She answered without looking at it and the two other Bellas looked at her while eating. But then, Aubrey realized it was kind of rude to watch people while talking on their phone so she just continued eating, and so did Beca.

"Chloe Beale speaking. Hmm.. What? Oh.. Okay. Uh huh. No, it's fine. I could just continue eating where you are. I'll be there." The redhead ended the call and grabbed her food. She picked up her bag.

"What are you doing?" The DJ frowned.

"Oh I'm leaving. My lab partner just changed plans and asked me to meet up with her now. I'll just eat there."

"Then I'm leaving too." Beca replied with her mouth full.

"No, you're not. You'll continue having lunch with Aubrey. No one's leaving except me. Finish your meal and talk." The ginger pointed at them and smiled. Beca and Aubrey scoffed. They looked at each other with disgusted expressions.

"Have fun you guys! Bye!" She waved to them as she scampered out of the diner. Beca huffed and played with her food.

"Talk." The blonde spoke. Beca wasn't sure if Aubrey was talking to her.

"Did you say something?"

"I said talk."

"Why?"

"You heard her right? She won't leave us alone if we don't tell her what we talked about when she left. You know Chloe." Aubrey wiped the side of her lip with tissue and drank her coffee.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Anything. Just keep a conversation flowing." Aubrey huffed.

"So if I continue asking you what to talk about, would that be enough?" The DJ quirked an eyebrow at the blonde.

"Stop being sarcastic Beca. I do not intend to waste my time on your nonsense acts. Just say anything worth talking about." Aubrey glared at Beca, making the DJ uncomfortable.

She looked away from Aubrey and started to think of anything that might interest the woman. She doesn't really know how to keep a conversation with Aubrey or anyone in particular. That's why she opted to be alone. She thinks Chloe is just the only person who likes her company and who can keep up with her snarky attitude. She usually talks to people with a lot of sarcasm, but she didn't want the Bellas captain to be pissed off with her. Her drunk confession last night suddenly popped in and her heart started to race. As she thought of bringing it up, nervousness came over her.

She put down her fork and rubbed her sweaty palms against her jeans. She looked back to Aubrey and quickly shifted her eyes to her hands.

"I. Uh. I-I'm sorry about last night. I should've just stayed at the bar or went straight home instead of going to your place. I really didn't recognize you. J-Just forget about what happened. Sorry for being drunk." Beca quickly glanced at Aubrey. The blonde was caught off guard with Beca's apology. She didn't expect her to bring up the incident or even recall what happened. She felt herself tense up but she kept a blank expression. She paused for a while, trying to come up with an appropriate response.

"It's fine. I just don't want it to happen again. I don't want to be interrupted in my sleep in the middle of the night and be surprised by some drunk person. Besides, I'm quite amused by your drunkenness after all." Aubrey found herself smirking as she remembers the things that the DJ did. Hearing those from the blonde made the brunette flustered.

"It was just a mistake. It won't happen again." Beca wove her hand dismissively. Aubrey's became still in her seat and stared at her food with a frown. She started to think of what the DJ meant. A great wave of thoughts filled her mind. _A mistake? What does she mean? Is she referring to the midnight interruption she made? Or being wasted?_ She suddenly felt a pang on her chest as another assumption was made in her mind. _Is it a mistake to have a crush on me_? Aubrey felt her chest became heavy and her head started to feel pain as she thought of rejection.

The brunette noticed the sudden silence and change of expression on the blonde's face. She thought about what she said and as soon as she processed the words she just spoke, she started to kick herself mentally. _Shit. She might have misinterpreted it._

Beca panicked and suddenly reached out to hold Aubrey's hand. Aubrey jerked from the touch and she quickly took it back. The brunette shut her eyes, mentally cursing herself. _Fuck Mitchell. What's happening to you?!_ Aubrey watched Beca, bewildered with her actions.

"Stop with what you're thinking. Just don't think at all. Forget all about what I said." She rambled while her eyes tightly shut. "Again, I'm sorry for barging in to your apartment last night and waking you up. That's all I'm apologizing for. I-Uh.. Just let me make it up to you and go out with me!" Beca let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and slowly opened her eyes, looking down at her sweaty palms. Aubrey was shocked with the brunette's words and tried to process the situation. She frowned, thinking that she might have heard the words incorrectly.

"What?" She asked to clarify what Beca was telling her.

Beca inhaled and exhaled twice, trying to calm herself. She paused and clasped her hands together on her lap. She slowly turned her head up and kept a fixed gaze at Aubrey.

"I said, will you go out on a date with me?"


	4. Chapter 4

Aubrey's in their apartment, sitting in the living room with thoughts clouding her mind. She found a new great distraction in time she didn't need one. Her conversation with Beca kept her head busy since they parted, almost overlooking the things she had to do for the day. She can't help wondering about what would've happened if she had a different answer to the brunette's question. Aubrey can't get it off her mind and the ticking of the clock made her more frustrated. She quickly shifts her eyes when the door opened with Chloe entering the room.

"Hey Bree." Chloe greeted her best friend.

"Hmm.. Hi." Aubrey sighed as she returned the greeting. She fixed her posture and seated properly.

"What's wrong? You look bothered."

"It's nothing." She immediately responded and shook her head.

"Don't lie to me, Aubrey. That face doesn't look like it's nothing." Chloe put down her bag on the sofa and seated right next to the blonde. Aubrey frowned at her and looked away.

"It's just... Beca told me something."

"What did she say?" The ginger queried, secretly excited for the details.

"She... She asked me on a date."

"Really? So you're having a date with Beca?" Chloe grinned, holding back the excitement she's feeling for her friends.

"No... I didn't answer her yet."

"What?! Why? I left the both of you for you to have your "private time" and then you didn't say yes? Bree!" Chloe whined at her best friend, making Aubrey wince at the loud sound Chloe made.

"You intentionally left us?" Aubrey shot her head up and scoffed at her.

"Yeah, but that's not the issue. It's you and Beca. She made her move already. You should go out with her!" Chloe was standing up in front of the blonde, making hand gestures in the air.

"Why should I? It's obvious that you like each other anyway." Aubrey mumbled with a hint of annoyance but audible enough for Chloe to hear.

"Because- Wait, what? What are you talking about?" The ginger paused; putting her hands on her hips and stared at her best friend.

"You like each other! Your toners are showing. I can see it." The blonde gritted her teeth and clenched her fists which were placed on her lap.

"What the hell are you saying Aubrey? For Pete's sake, Beca confessed to you!" Chloe threw her hands in the air, giving the woman an unimpressed look.

"She was drunk that time. How could I believe her?" She looked down on her lap as her mind swam again to another wave of thoughts, making her feel upset with her assumptions.

"That's the point Aubrey! She. Was. Drunk. We know that drunk people tend to be more honest." The ginger placed her palm on her forehead and let herself fall on the sofa, sitting exasperatedly.

Realization hit Aubrey and her expression eased a bit, re-thinking the situation over. She has heard or read something about the effects of alcohol in a person before and it's quite true that people speak out bluntly without thinking about the words they have said. Aubrey couldn't fully agree on it but she have witnessed some situations connecting to it, especially now that she's in college. Reconsidering the point, Beca's drunken confession might be true, linking the brunette's earlier query for a date. _A person wouldn't ask someone on a date if they don't think they like that person or somewhat interesting, don't they?_

Aubrey left that question on her mind as she tried to put herself in that person's situation. Before she could actually think of other possible reasons, the fact that Chloe left them for a private conversation gives her an assurance that her best friend is not into the brunette and is supportive of what the DJ is feeling towards her. She felt bad as she thought that she had doubted her best friend. _Of course, Chloe loves people!_ Every single move she does makes some people think that she likes them or flirts with them. It has been Chloe's trait and Aubrey internally scolds herself as she forgot about that for this instance.

All of these distracting emotional issues are getting a hold of her thinking. This is some serious problem. She doesn't want to call it a problem, but anything distracting her from the usual is always considered as a problem. She sighs out of frustration.

Chloe rested her elbow on the armchair and glanced at the blonde.

"Don't tell me you're jealous of me, Bree." A smirk was forming on the ginger's lips, holding back a chuckle.

Aubrey was caught off guard. With her lips twitched, she tried to respond to Chloe but failed. She was clueless on what to say. She was not sure with her thoughts and emotions mixing up. Failing to come up with any response, she slouched back on the couch and huffed.

"I-I can't be jealous, Chloe. I've never been jealous. Maybe except that one instance that my father was praising his colleague's daughter and not noticing my efforts."

"I don't know Chlo. I don't deal with this kind of business. I'm not good with this even if I try to. It's clogging up my mind. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you those things." Aubrey gave Chloe an apologetic look. The red head moved from her seat to Aubrey's side and held her hands.

"Hey, it's nothing big. Really, don't worry about it. You're just jealous- I mean frustrated, I guess. You're not used to this, I get it." She gave the blonde an assuring grin.

"I'm not jealous."

"Whatever you say, Bree." Chloe chuckled.

"I am really not." Aubrey pouted.

"Okay okay. Let's just figure this out."

"I don't really know how to start it."

"Hmm... Maybe, if you answer some of my questions, we'd know what to do."

"Make sure you're not teasing me or anything. Or else, you'll have to go sleep in another place." Aubrey warned her best friend.

"I'm not. And if that ever happens, I'm sure Beca would let me crash in her place." Chloe winked, making her best friend gasp at her statement.

"Let's just get this over with."

"Right. First question, do you want to go to that date?"

"I-I'm not sure."

"If you're saying you're not sure, it's half yes and no."

"I guess, you can say that."

"I'll just focus on that half yes. Do you like her?"

"What? I don't like her attitude and her heavy make up. Her ear monstrosities disgust me and-"

"Aubrey, I said do you like Beca?"

Aubrey paused for a moment and looked at her, analyzing everything in her mind. Yes, she doesn't like her attitude and alt-girl get up, but that's what makes Beca. She may not know her that well, but the brunette displayed passion in things she love which she admired. Her impression on Beca changed when the DJ told her things that she sees in the Bellas' captain that not all would notice or appreciate. She likes the way how Beca appreciates her and sees through her even if they constantly butt heads. Perhaps, she likes that they seem alike in some ways, making her think that Beca actually understands her even if they don't always agree. Even if Aubrey doesn't want to admit it, she finds Beca interesting and figuring her out is becoming her likeness.

Aubrey stared down at her hands and spoke.

"Yes." Aubrey muttered.

"I do like Beca." Aubrey slowly held her head up and looked at Chloe. A small smile crept to her lips and Chloe stared at her best friend endearingly.

"Then we're settled! You're going out with B." Chloe clapped her hands and grinned in excitement. Aubrey did the same but eventually changed her expression in to a frown.

"But I didn't tell her anything. She might think that I hate her or I've rejected her."

"Yeah, probably that would've happened. But you're gonna talk to her and tell her that you're going out with her on a date. She'll be happy with that. I know." Chloe tapped the tip of her nose.

"Forget it. She might have changed her mind already." Aubrey put her face in her palms, feeling terrible again.

"That's non sense, Bree. That's Beca. You know her. She doesn't give up easily, remember?"

The blonde pondered on it once again and realized that Chloe's right. It's Beca and nothing can stop her without fighting for what she wants. Aubrey stood up and grabbed her purse. She fixed her slightly messy hair and pulled her shirt down to straighten it up. She began walking across the living room to the door. Before she opened it, Chloe spoke.

"Where are you going? Don't tell me you're gonna run off and ignore this conversation."

"I'm not. I'm going to tell Beca that she'll be having a date with me and there's no backing out." Aubrey stated proudly, nodding at Chloe before leaving.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry to keep you waiting. This is a short chapter (I think). I'm not really good with updating multi-chapter fics and I had a terrible writer's block. The last chapter will be out anytime next month. Thank you for reading & waiting!**


End file.
